Security systems are generally known. Such systems typically include some form of physical barrier to intruders with one or more sensors to detect intruders who are able to surmount the barrier.
In the case of a home, the physical barrier may be the exterior walls of the home. In this case, the sensors may include door sensors that detect the opening or closing of the doors. Window sensors may also be provided to detect intruders who attempt to enter through a window.
The sensors within a home are typically electrical switches that are mechanically connected to a door or window. In other cases, motion detectors may be used that are based upon infrared detection or the processing of video signals.
In all cases, the sensors are connected to a control panel. The connection may be via wires or via a radio frequency signal.
The control panel typically operates in three modes including disarmed, armed, and armed stay. In the disarmed state, the control panel does not report activation of the sensors, while in the armed state the control panel sounds an alarm and may report the alarm to a central monitoring station. In the armed stay state used during night time hours, the control panel may only monitor sensors along a periphery of the home.
While security systems are effective, they are typically used in a stand-alone mode because of the need for reliability. However, homes and businesses often have a multiplicity of systems that must be adjusted or controlled based upon occupancy. Accordingly, there is a continuing need to leverage the utility of signals available within a security system for other purposes.